Wiki Monster Legends:Chat/Logs/10 September 2016
23:59:34 Super Varuna: Eso si :v 23:59:34 BRAIAN.FINN: Por ezo 23:59:36 Chairmander: entonces worker hulk no es el mas fuerte? 23:59:41 Chairmander: pero si el mas lento? 23:59:41 BRAIAN.FINN: ia no 23:59:47 Chairmander: ahora si que es kk 23:59:48 BowserRDML: worker hulk posee el stat de fuerza mas alto creo 23:59:49 BRAIAN.FINN: eso si 23:59:58 Chairmander: entonces 23:59:59 BRAIAN.FINN: no el nuevo vip la tiene :v 00:00:01 BowserRDML: pero la velocidad mas baja en cuanto a legendarios 00:00:04 Chairmander: ahora tiene el titulo del peor monstruo 00:00:12 BRAIAN.FINN: pero aun no salio asi k ;v 00:00:28 Chairmander: aun no salio kaih? 00:00:38 Super Varuna: La velocidad de Kaih es la de Varuna (badpokerface) 00:01:20 Super Varuna: Y la de Megaosteum :v 00:01:46 Chairmander: me falta mover a captain legends dos veces mas y lo gano 00:01:52 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Aun asi no supera a Barbatos. ):v 00:01:57 BRAIAN.FINN: Yo decia de su velocidad por su daño osea porq worker tiene 3619 y velo 2100 y este tiene mas 00:02:25 Chairmander: R.I.P worker hulk. causa de su muerte: kaih 00:02:44 Chairmander: si ya no es el mas fuerte ahora solo tiene el titulo de el mas lento 00:02:52 BRAIAN.FINN: A ahora que se me paso por la mente el efecto ignite se bloquea por quemadura no (piensa) 00:03:12 Super Varuna: Creo que si (idea) 00:03:22 Chairmander: (nofake) 00:03:56 BRAIAN.FINN: Supongo no creo que hagan el inmune a Ignite y se le pueda aplicar quemadura :v 00:04:04 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 00:04:14 Alejndro10: Kaih power ranger Rojo jeje 00:04:29 Chairmander: espera.. si kaih es mas fuerte que worker hulk.. kaih ahora es el mas fuerte? (raisins) 00:04:37 BRAIAN.FINN: Si :u 00:04:41 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 00:04:49 Minase Kirishima-Rei: ... 00:04:52 HumanoidPikachu: !status 00:04:55 BRAIAN.FINN: Ademas que es mas rapido :u 00:05:00 HumanoidPikachu: 4 horas. 00:05:05 Super Varuna: :v 00:05:09 Chairmander: entonces ahora nadie usara al pobre de worker hulk :'v 00:05:17 Chairmander: la diferencia es que kaih no se puede aparear pero worker hulk si 00:05:21 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 00:05:27 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 00:05:34 BRAIAN.FINN: Lo malo 00:05:34 Super Varuna: Como cuando haces prubeas http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/d/p/2830087586062535539 (klasico) (? 00:05:46 Super Varuna: pruebas * :v 00:05:48 BRAIAN.FINN: Kaih se compra por many 00:05:54 Chairmander: por dinero real? 00:06:00 Minase Kirishima-Rei: No Varu, mal uso del emote :v 00:06:09 Super Varuna: :v 00:06:16 BRAIAN.FINN: Si v. 00:06:16 Chairmander: kaih sera obtenible solo con dinero real? :'v 00:06:23 Super Varuna: Si 00:06:24 BRAIAN.FINN: mas arriba :v 00:06:30 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 00:06:37 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 00:06:43 BRAIAN.FINN: Eso es lo malo :v 00:06:45 Minase Kirishima-Rei: K blúh :v 00:06:53 Super Varuna: "VIP" :v 00:06:57 Chairmander: (fuuu evolution) 00:06:58 Minase Kirishima-Rei: $20* 00:07:06 BranDaniMB: BRAIAN hay un link aquí http://prntscr.com/cg81rj 00:07:11 Chairmander: crei que no habia monstruos por dinero ;_; 00:07:19 Chairmander: no se puede obtener de ninguna otra forma? ;_; 00:07:24 Minase Kirishima-Rei: No. 00:07:32 Chairmander: vamo a suicidarno 00:07:50 BRAIAN.FINN: En el futuro (calamarino) por ahi si en un evento de cruces :v 00:08:01 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 00:08:07 Super Varuna: Almenos que lo pongan en un evento de cruce, pero si es que lo llegan a poner su combinacion seria entre 2 VIPs para obtenerlo :v 00:08:12 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: En verdad, si 00:08:16 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Se pudieron obtener por cruce 00:08:20 BRAIAN.FINN: Si o por Galante o Violet (idea) 00:08:29 Super Varuna: Pero tendrias que tener un VIP :v 00:08:43 BRAIAN.FINN: Si (calamarino) 00:08:43 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Pero al fin y al cabo se pudieron obtener por cruce. .v 00:08:44 Chairmander: por que, social points, por que :'v 00:08:56 BRAIAN.FINN: Por que es mani :v 00:09:03 Chairmander: en un evento se podra tener gratis? :'v 00:09:06 BRAIAN.FINN: no :v 00:09:08 Chairmander: como digan no me suicido 00:09:09 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Points... :v 00:09:12 Chairmander: ok me suicido :'v 00:09:22 Super Varuna: Los VIPs no salen en eventos xDD 00:09:30 Super Varuna: Son exclusivos :v 00:09:36 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Espera Chair. 00:09:37 Chairmander: :'v 00:09:40 BRAIAN.FINN: =money :v 00:09:51 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 00:09:58 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 00:10:04 BRAIAN.FINN: Aunque este si es bueno :v 00:10:04 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Deja te baneo antes, no queremos cargar peso muerto. 00:10:05 Chairmander: seguritos de que no habra otra forma ni habra eventos? :'v 00:10:14 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Okno v: 00:10:16 BRAIAN.FINN: No :v 00:10:38 Super Varuna: No Char, o viste algun Scarr en alguna isla progresiva, laberinto o reto de 72hrs? :v 00:10:49 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 00:10:55 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 00:11:09 /// Alejndro10 ha salido del chat /// 00:11:20 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 00:11:27 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 00:11:35 Super Varuna: #PobrezaEverywhere 00:11:41 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 00:12:05 BRAIAN.FINN: Quiero ese Ignite (papu) 00:12:25 Chairmander: bueno, entonces worker hulk no murio del todo 00:12:33 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Bueh, me voy otra vez. Bai :v 00:12:35 Chairmander: por que el es gratis 00:12:46 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 00:12:52 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 00:12:59 Super Varuna: Adios Minase o/ 00:13:01 Chairmander: adios milanesa 00:13:03 Super Varuna: Pero lento :u 00:13:15 Chairmander: que importa, tiene mucha vida 00:13:15 Minase Kirishima-Rei: ¿Lo pueden kickear?... 00:13:24 Chairmander: ami? 00:13:26 Super Varuna: Un golpe de Darmith muere :v 00:13:29 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Sí. 00:13:43 Chairmander: por que 00:13:46 Chairmander: ah sarcasmo no? 00:13:49 Chairmander: :y 00:14:00 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 00:14:06 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 00:14:15 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Varu, ¿puedes? Me molesta que me digan Milanesa gente que apenas conocí :'v 00:14:40 Chairmander: es que tu nombre rima mucho con milanesa, no lo pude evitar :'v 00:14:42 Super Varuna: Le falta que te diga otra vez y si (? :v 00:14:54 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 00:15:00 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 00:15:07 /// Chairmander ha salido del chat /// 00:15:13 Super Varuna: (yaoming) x1000 00:15:17 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Ya no hace falta. 00:15:17 /// Chairmander ha entrado al chat. /// 00:15:24 R2-Z73: ¡Hola Chairmander, bienvenido al chat de Monster Legends Wiki!, sientete cómodo y respeta a los demas usuarios, cualquier duda consulta con los usuarios que tengan un emblema (osea una estrella o banner), también te recomendamos que leas las reglas para evitar futuros problemas. 00:15:26 Super Varuna: Cuando Minase kickea a alguien (klasico) 00:15:28 Chairmander: krei que eramos amigos >:v 00:15:58 Chairmander: por que siempre que vengo a estos tipos de chat me hacen bullyng :v 00:16:10 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 00:16:17 Super Varuna: xDD 00:16:22 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Cuando no me digas Milanesa, quizá lo seremos. 00:16:41 Chairmander: pero mira tu primer nombre y intenta no pensar en una milanesa! ):v 00:16:59 Super Varuna: y intenta... :v 00:17:05 Super Varuna: v: 00:17:16 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 00:17:22 Chairmander: lololo i am a gangster pranker(? 00:17:23 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Chair, yo miro tu nick y pienso en una cadena. (serio) 00:17:33 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 00:17:39 Chairmander: yo miro tu nick y pienso en un zhiklopudo 00:17:39 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 00:17:46 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Como debe ser xdxd (serio) 00:17:57 HumanoidPikachu: Ahora que pasó 00:18:05 HumanoidPikachu: El bot me hizo sonar la alarma de Kick 00:18:07 Chairmander: (klasico) 00:18:08 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Blitz, ¿lo baneo? :v 00:18:10 Chairmander: tenia que usarlo una ves 00:18:27 Chairmander: +80 monedas laberinto :D 00:18:31 HumanoidPikachu: Lo puedo banear? :V 00:18:35 Super Varuna: xDDD 00:18:39 HumanoidPikachu: Minase plz :c 00:18:39 Minase Kirishima-Rei: No Pila. 00:18:42 BowserRDML: volvi 00:18:44 Super Varuna: Pila xDDD 00:18:44 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Pika* 00:18:45 HumanoidPikachu: plz :c 00:18:48 HumanoidPikachu: Pila 00:18:48 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Vvvvvv: 00:18:49 HumanoidPikachu: oc 00:18:52 Super Varuna: jajaja 00:18:59 HumanoidPikachu: soy electrico recargo pilas (? 00:19:03 Super Varuna: xDDD 00:19:03 Chairmander: siiii 00:19:05 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Nuevo apodo, nene 7w7 00:19:07 HumanoidPikachu: pero yo les agarro la corriente. 00:19:08 Chairmander: gane a captain legeeeeends 00:19:11 HumanoidPikachu: (C8) 00:19:16 Super Varuna: {y} 00:19:22 HumanoidPikachu: ban :v 00:19:25 HumanoidPikachu: 2 horas? 00:19:30 Chairmander: no se por que me emociono tanto si es uno de los mas faciles de ganar, pero otro añadido a mi coleccion :D 00:19:34 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Una E mas y era adv :v 00:19:35 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 00:19:41 HumanoidPikachu: ban* 00:19:48 Chairmander: por que todos me quieren banear :'v 00:19:54 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Pika, entiende que no. 00:20:03 HumanoidPikachu: si ya sé xd 00:20:14 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Yo por que querria banearte? (nc) 00:20:25 Chairmander: por zhiklopudo :'v 00:20:28 Minase Kirishima-Rei: De 2 horas no, de 1 semana sí. 00:20:28 Super Varuna: :v 00:20:30 Minase Kirishima-Rei: n.n 00:20:32 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Ste men 00:20:41 Super Varuna: xD 00:21:10 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Semana al reves es anames, ana-Mes, ban por un mes? (genius) 00:21:19 Chairmander: esta 100tifikamente comprobado que banear a un charmander es maltrato animal >:v 00:21:28 Super Varuna: xDD 00:21:29 BowserRDML: yo solo baneo cuando es necesario 00:21:31 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 00:21:38 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 00:21:45 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Ya, pero tu no eres un Charmander 00:21:45 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 00:21:52 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Eres un cadenamander. :I 00:21:52 Super Varuna: (lol) 00:21:53 BRAIAN.FINN: Es una cadena :v 00:22:06 Super Varuna: Mucho boliche xDD 00:22:18 Chairmander: a genial ahora no solo blitz me dice cadena ahora tambien braian ):v 00:22:28 Super Varuna: :v x10 00:22:36 BRAIAN.FINN: (nojodas) 00:22:46 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (lol) 00:22:46 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 00:22:53 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Cadenamander xdxDxDxd 00:22:56 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (lol) x10 00:22:59 Chairmander: y milanesa tambien?! 00:23:08 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Ya, me cansé. 00:23:09 HumanoidPikachu: La Milanesa :c 00:23:12 HumanoidPikachu: okya 00:23:18 Super Varuna: Chair cuidado (d9) 00:23:23 Chairmander: arreglemoslo con una cerveza xd 00:23:29 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Ahora que lo pienso, Cadenamander suena a comandante. Emmm 00:23:33 BowserRDML: chair, no la provoques 00:23:41 BowserRDML: en serio 00:23:44 Chairmander: que tal una cervezaKomander, Cademamander=Cadena+Komander o Cadena+Charmander? (genius) (raisins) 00:24:20 Chairmander: vere mi almacen haber si me dieron a captain legends 00:24:24 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Ves mucho Shrek en la grasa, vdd? :v 00:24:30 Super Varuna: xDDD 00:24:31 Chairmander: komo lo zupo 00:24:36 HumanoidPikachu: :v 00:24:39 BRAIAN.FINN: komo lo zupo x2 00:24:46 Super Varuna: komo lo zupo x3 00:25:07 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Soy grasosa también. (derp) 00:25:08 /// Humanoid Bot ha entrado al chat. /// 00:25:14 R2-Z73: ¡Hola Humanoid Bot, bienvenido al chat de Monster Legends Wiki!, sientete cómodo y respeta a los demas usuarios, cualquier duda consulta con los usuarios que tengan un emblema (osea una estrella o banner), también te recomendamos que leas las reglas para evitar futuros problemas. 00:25:15 HumanoidPikachu: Sakuzyo :V / 00:25:15 BowserRDML: omg 00:25:22 BowserRDML: ya habemos 4 pokes 00:25:22 Humanoid Bot: Furro o/ 00:25:33 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 00:25:39 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 00:25:45 BowserRDML: quien mas se une a el festival de avatars pokemon? (? 00:25:46 Humanoid Bot: ste Varuna 00:25:47 BRAIAN.FINN: Hola o/ 00:25:48 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: io 00:25:54 Humanoid Bot: Furro 00:25:56 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Ahora me pongo a Ivysaur xdxd (serio) 00:26:04 Humanoid Bot: por que no me atiendes la llamada en Discord? D: 00:26:09 HumanoidPikachu: k 00:26:09 Super Varuna: 4 pokimones (d9) 00:26:14 HumanoidPikachu: lol 00:26:18 HumanoidPikachu: lo tengo silenciado :V 00:26:24 Chairmander: festejemoslo con el marcianitoooo (nofake) (nofake) 00:26:27 Super Varuna: Ire a comer n.n 00:26:28 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 00:26:34 Humanoid Bot: >:T 00:26:37 Humanoid Bot: Bueno atiende por favor. 00:26:45 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Provecho Varu o/ 00:26:49 Humanoid Bot: y me voy de aqui, bai o/ 00:26:52 Chairmander: when dices que lo festejen con el marcianito (nofake) y nadie lo festeja xd 00:26:54 HumanoidPikachu: :v / 00:27:04 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Adios Eevee 2.0 o/ 00:27:19 /// Humanoid Bot ha salido del chat /// 00:27:46 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 00:27:52 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 00:28:11 Chairmander: when el bot se va :v 00:28:29 BRAIAN.FINN: Hola xd 00:28:33 /// BRAIAN.FINN ha salido del chat /// 00:28:39 HumanoidPikachu: El bot sigue aquí :V 00:28:44 HumanoidPikachu: _op_:test 00:28:44 R2-Z73: Prueba de versión en los ajustes internos de configuración del nucleo interno: Hecho. 00:28:46 BRAIAN.FINN: Hola :v 00:28:52 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 00:29:03 /// Blitz el Zhiklopudo ha salido del chat /// 00:29:12 Chairmander: when te das cuenta de que el bot puede hablar :V 00:29:12 BowserRDML: Hola 00:29:14 BowserRDML: ... 00:29:16 /// Blitz el Zhiklopudo ha entrado al chat. /// 00:29:27 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (No encontre una foto mejor :v ) 00:29:30 BowserRDML: ese magikarp 00:29:32 BRAIAN.FINN: Mirame ami :v 00:29:41 Chairmander: somos un tersio de pokemons xd 00:29:53 BowserRDML: falta SV 00:29:58 BowserRDML: y el bot 00:30:01 BowserRDML: pika ya lo es de por si 00:30:08 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 00:30:14 /// Chairmander ha salido del chat /// 00:30:21 /// BowserRDML ha salido del chat /// 00:30:33 HumanoidPikachu: ++r- 00:30:36 HumanoidPikachu: ups 00:30:44 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: --t+ 00:30:44 HumanoidPikachu: casi escribo ese comando aquí xdd 00:30:45 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Pokemones aquí también... 00:30:59 BRAIAN.FINN: :v 00:31:29 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Bueno, con Suza tambien estariamos un Snorlax y un Bellsprout :v 00:31:42 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 00:31:48 /// BRAIAN.FINN ha salido del chat /// 00:31:54 /// BRAIAN.FINN ha entrado al chat. /// 00:32:46 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 00:33:14 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// 00:35:04 /// BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. /// 00:35:13 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: o/ 00:35:28 BRAIAN.FINN: o/ 00:35:44 BowserRDML: volvi 00:36:05 BowserRDML: lel, se me olvido que minase odia pokemon xd 00:39:41 Super Varuna: WTF, todo el mundo con avatar de pokemon (badpokerface) 00:40:40 Super Varuna: Minase se fue por eso xDD 00:42:29 Super Varuna: Esto se murio (okay) 00:42:46 BowserRDML: seh 00:44:38 Super Varuna: Blastoise, ayudame a revivir esto \ :v / 00:45:01 BowserRDML: okay 00:45:02 Super Varuna: Blastoise, yo te eligo :u (? 00:45:03 BowserRDML: /me usa hidrobomba 00:45:45 Super Varuna: No usas hidrocarga? :v 00:46:11 BowserRDML: no 00:46:18 BowserRDML: /me usa aura sphere en SV 00:46:21 BowserRDML: (?) 00:46:31 Super Varuna: Eso que hace? :v 00:47:10 Super Varuna: No se como la gente consigue 6000 monedas en 3 dias :'u 00:52:06 /// BRAIAN.FINN ha salido del chat /// 00:52:13 /// BRAIAN.FINN ha entrado al chat. /// 00:53:35 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Hidrobomba, pues hace daño (genius) 00:55:49 /// Chairmander ha entrado al chat. /// 00:55:55 R2-Z73: ¡Hola Chairmander, bienvenido al chat de Monster Legends Wiki!, sientete cómodo y respeta a los demas usuarios, cualquier duda consulta con los usuarios que tengan un emblema (osea una estrella o banner), también te recomendamos que leas las reglas para evitar futuros problemas. 00:56:19 Chairmander: when nadie te saluda (foreveralone) 00:56:24 BowserRDML: el bot te saludo 00:56:30 Chairmander: (foreveralone) 00:57:38 Super Varuna: xD 00:57:44 BowserRDML: pos 00:57:45 BowserRDML: hola 00:57:50 Super Varuna: Hola Char o/ 00:57:56 Chairmander: hola varu 00:58:03 BRAIAN.FINN: Hola cadena o/ 00:58:09 Chairmander: ):v 00:58:13 Chairmander: que no soy cadena konio 00:58:14 Super Varuna: xD 00:58:23 Chairmander: ya vuelvo esperen 00:58:28 Chairmander: (ausente :v) 00:58:31 Super Varuna: Oc :v 00:58:44 BRAIAN.FINN: Te vas a poner una cadena de foto :v? 00:58:50 Super Varuna: xDD 00:59:02 BowserRDML: Lol 01:00:08 Chairmander: when entiendes a milanesa cuando dice que no le gusta que la apoden milanesa 01:00:42 Super Varuna: Ste men 01:00:53 BRAIAN.FINN: Ste cadena 01:01:20 Chairmander: me llamas cadena por que rima? yo le llamo a milanesa milanesa por que rima con mila :V 01:01:24 Super Varuna: Blitz :v 01:01:24 BRAIAN.FINN: Bueno ya (okay) 01:01:46 Super Varuna: Es Chain, no Chair XDDD 01:01:59 Chairmander: (pokerface) 01:02:04 Chairmander: sabia que se equivocaba >:v 01:02:05 Super Varuna: Estudia OpenInglish.com :v 01:02:21 Chairmander: yo lo llame chairmander por que chairmander es juego de palabra con silla :v 01:02:24 Chairmander: lo se no tiene sentido 01:03:00 Chairmander: ahora entiendo por que me dice cadenamander :v 01:03:10 Chairmander: crei que era un insulto nuevo que no entendia (eso sono como viejo :V) 01:04:31 BRAIAN.FINN: (klasico) 01:04:57 BowserRDML: ire a comer 01:05:01 /// BowserRDML ha salido del chat /// 01:05:09 BRAIAN.FINN: Buen provecho 01:05:45 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Varu, ahora todo tiene sentido... 01:05:50 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (genius) 01:06:05 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Aun asi sera Cadenamander. .v 01:06:08 Chairmander: when te das cuenta que no eres el unico que no entendia por que te apodaban cadenamander .v 01:06:13 Chairmander: :v* 01:07:04 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Ademas, los de Open Inglish quieren que pagues medio riñon para aprender solo "Book" y "Table" ):v 01:07:27 Super Varuna: xDDD 01:07:51 Super Varuna: Un Klásico (klasico) 01:08:09 Chairmander: un klasico de open english :v (klasico) 01:08:18 Super Varuna: Exacto +10 :v 01:08:36 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Uff k wenos momos xdXDXddXDxd jajaja 01:08:49 Chairmander: momaxos no? 01:09:26 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: No exageremos (yaoming) 01:09:36 Chairmander: memazos? 01:10:33 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: no 01:11:25 BRAIAN.FINN: No x2 01:11:55 Chairmander: mm 01:11:56 Chairmander: buen momo? 01:12:45 BRAIAN.FINN: ese si :v {y} 01:12:49 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: ia vuelvo, voy a obtener el Rubi en Pokemon RF (Serio) 01:13:03 BRAIAN.FINN: Suerte (? 01:13:13 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Gracias. (serio) 01:14:24 Super Varuna: Estaba pensando poner a Super Dan para pvp pero, recordé su rasgo y ademas que me saldra con 1 runa de espacio y ademas que no le puedo poner mas de 2 runas. Aunque que me salga con 1 ranura... No tengo problema porque en pc no aparecen runas bloqueadas :v 01:14:55 Chairmander: bueno me desconecto bay :v 01:15:18 Super Varuna: Adios Char :v 01:15:26 Chairmander: ahora que ya me dijeron chau me voy xd 01:15:30 /// Chairmander ha salido del chat /// 01:15:41 BRAIAN.FINN: Bye :v 01:15:51 BRAIAN.FINN: Se fue (derp) 01:16:12 BRAIAN.FINN: (pokerface) 01:17:08 Super Varuna: xd 01:17:43 BRAIAN.FINN: Si Dan tuviera grupal de magnetizado con 100% seria como un Draza 01:18:01 /// BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. /// 01:18:07 BRAIAN.FINN: Aunque Draza tiene inmune a noqueo que es mas util :v 01:19:15 BRAIAN.FINN: Y le gana en velo y vida 01:19:47 Super Varuna: Me da ganas de ponerle una runa grupal de velocidad a Darmith para que VoltaiK sea mas velos, he visto mucha gente que por usar grupales en algunos monstruos tienen buena defensa :v 01:20:15 BRAIAN.FINN: Cual es tu team varu :v? 01:20:35 Super Varuna: Aunque ahora que lo pienso bien, creo que eso lo deberia hacer cuando tenga runas X en 10 años (idea) 01:20:52 BRAIAN.FINN: :v 01:21:00 Super Varuna: Aparece en mi perfil pero es VoltaiK - General Darmith - Cavenfish 01:21:12 BRAIAN.FINN: Ah :v 01:22:10 BowserRDML: io seguire usando a metalhead en pvp 01:23:34 Super Varuna: Los puse porque me parecio dificil congelarlos y noquearlo (aunque cavenfish si es facil de noquear) 01:26:06 BRAIAN.FINN: Pero tambien noquea y congela :v 01:26:33 BRAIAN.FINN: Aun que hay monsters inmunes y mas rapidos q caven 01:27:06 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 01:27:28 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// 01:27:34 Super Varuna: Por ejemplo caillech, la tengo pero caillech solo congela, sigue siendo una muy buen support y eso pero es que queria cambiar mi estrategia :u 01:28:15 BRAIAN.FINN: :v 01:28:30 BowserRDML: no se si soy yo 01:28:36 BowserRDML: pero el grupal de congelacion de caven 01:28:41 BowserRDML: esta fallando seguido 01:30:44 BRAIAN.FINN: Caillech con VoltaiK es buen equipo 01:30:51 BRAIAN.FINN: o con Fenrir 01:38:54 /// R2-Z73 ha entrado al chat. /// 01:39:00 R2-Z73: He refrescado mi código base, perdón por el mensaje random. registros del chat actualizados. 01:39:13 /// Alejndro10 ha salido del chat /// 01:44:44 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 01:45:20 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// 01:49:46 BRAIAN.FINN: Bueno me ire Adios 01:50:10 BRAIAN.FINN: Volvere en una o 2 horas .v 01:50:12 /// BRAIAN.FINN ha salido del chat /// 01:50:52 /// Chairmander ha entrado al chat. /// 01:50:59 R2-Z73: ¡Hola Chairmander, bienvenido al chat de Monster Legends Wiki!, sientete cómodo y respeta a los demas usuarios, cualquier duda consulta con los usuarios que tengan un emblema (osea una estrella o banner), también te recomendamos que leas las reglas para evitar futuros problemas. 01:51:18 Chairmander: ._... ya tengo todas las llaves de glitch, lo abri y el primer movimiento me costo 105 01:53:07 Super Varuna: Que bien {y} 01:53:07 BowserRDML: perfect 01:54:10 Chairmander: ._. perfect? que estafa ._. encima es re largo el camino del glitch 01:55:59 Chairmander: definitivamente no me dara el tiempo :/ 01:56:06 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Estafa? 01:56:13 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Pffff, viste el camino de Caillech? :v 01:56:17 Chairmander: nop 01:56:19 Chairmander: como es 01:57:32 Chairmander: creen que me de el tiempo? recien va por el paso nro 3 01:58:46 Chairmander: when te icnoran :v 01:59:18 /// Chairmander ha salido del chat /// 02:00:13 BowserRDML: http://images.wikia.com/mario-fanon/es/images/a/a7/Happybounce.gif esto de emote me gustarua 02:00:17 BowserRDML: gustaria* 02:02:14 HumanoidPikachu: _op_:mainfile 02:02:14 R2-Z73: Se han abierto los archivos de los núcleos: "Core-Nacl44.py", "Core-Nacl40.py" y "CORE-NACL77-WOW64SYS.py" para configurar las opciones del bot. 02:04:21 HumanoidPikachu: _op_r 02:04:37 /// R2-Z73 ha entrado al chat. /// 02:04:44 R2-Z73: He refrescado mi código base, perdón por el mensaje random. registros del chat actualizados. 02:09:18 HumanoidPikachu: !servername+d 02:09:19 R2-Z73: http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/d 02:12:40 BranDaniMB: Ya, bueno a esa función aun le falta 02:12:57 HumanoidPikachu: Sep 02:13:11 HumanoidPikachu: !servername+api.php 02:13:11 R2-Z73: http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/api.php 02:13:39 BranDaniMB: Quito la opción de Formato rápido al formateo de mi USB y mucho tiempo despues aqui sigo xD 02:14:24 BranDaniMB: !servername+d 02:14:54 BranDaniMB: !servername+d/f 02:14:58 BranDaniMB: ):v 02:15:06 HumanoidPikachu: es solo para mi 02:15:08 HumanoidPikachu: por ahora 02:15:13 HumanoidPikachu: !servername+d/f 02:15:13 R2-Z73: http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/d/f 02:16:09 BranDaniMB: Ese es el enlace correcto solo /d te agregara un /f automáticamente 02:16:25 HumanoidPikachu: ah lel 02:17:25 BranDaniMB: Ya hay muchos comentarios en contra de la función, a mi parecer deberían de haber dado más tiempo para probar y agregar funciones y mejorar la integración 02:18:03 BowserRDML: bran 02:18:12 BowserRDML: leiste el comentario de el adm de wikidex? 02:18:32 HumanoidPikachu: Ciencia Al Poder literalmente odia Wikia :v 02:18:39 BowserRDML: ironico 02:18:41 BranDaniMB: Y no apurarse tanto por lanzar la funcionalidad, que ni siquiera es global... 02:18:44 BowserRDML: odia a wikia pero maneja wikias 02:18:52 BowserRDML: dat logic 02:19:14 BranDaniMB: Y el es el único buro de Wikidex creo n.n 02:19:57 BranDaniMB: Pero aveces no comparto sus ideas, aunque deberían ciertamente no apurarse tanto por lanzar las cosas. 02:20:45 BranDaniMB: Como por segunda o tercera vez editor de la semana en la Central quiero mi premio (? :v 02:21:43 HumanoidPikachu: _op_r 02:21:59 /// R2-Z73 ha entrado al chat. /// 02:22:06 R2-Z73: He refrescado mi código base, perdón por el mensaje random. registros del chat actualizados. 02:22:11 HumanoidPikachu: !cc-server 02:24:15 /// R2-Z73 ha entrado al chat. /// 02:24:33 HumanoidPikachu: !cc-server 02:25:47 /// R2-Z73 ha entrado al chat. /// 02:25:54 HumanoidPikachu: !cc-server 02:26:21 /// R2-Z73 ha entrado al chat. /// 02:26:27 HumanoidPikachu: !cc-server+kaka 02:26:27 R2-Z73: http://comunidad.wikia.com/kaka 02:26:30 HumanoidPikachu: (? 02:27:05 BranDaniMB: Ese tambien solo sirve contigo :v ? 02:27:09 HumanoidPikachu: No. 02:27:14 HumanoidPikachu: es para todos. 02:27:39 BranDaniMB: !cc-server+Usuario:BranDaniMB 02:27:39 R2-Z73: http://comunidad.wikia.com/Usuario:BranDaniMB 02:27:40 /// BRAIAN.FINN ha entrado al chat. /// 02:28:53 BranDaniMB: Y para otras comunidades? interwiki, no lo haz puesto? 02:28:56 BRAIAN.FINN: o/ 02:29:06 BranDaniMB: o/ 02:29:28 HumanoidPikachu: Bran 02:29:32 HumanoidPikachu: justo estoy poniendo eso 02:29:51 HumanoidPikachu: http://prntscr.com/cg937j 02:29:53 /// Blitz el Zhiklopudo ha entrado al chat. /// 02:30:17 HumanoidPikachu: _op_:showlist:ignorado_list 02:30:26 HumanoidPikachu: _op_showlist:ignorado_list 02:30:26 R2-Z73: Usuarios en la lista de ignorados: N/A. 02:30:32 HumanoidPikachu: :v 02:31:01 HumanoidPikachu: !interwiki+r+r 02:31:07 HumanoidPikachu: ah cierto 02:31:17 HumanoidPikachu: _op_r 02:31:34 /// R2-Z73 ha entrado al chat. /// 02:32:12 BranDaniMB: Eso es en Python? 02:32:15 HumanoidPikachu: Si 02:32:23 HumanoidPikachu: !interwiki+test+test 02:35:11 /// R2-Z73 ha entrado al chat. /// 02:35:18 HumanoidPikachu: !interwiki+test+test 02:35:18 R2-Z73: w:c:test:test 02:35:22 HumanoidPikachu: yey 02:35:51 HumanoidPikachu: wut 02:35:55 HumanoidPikachu: WUT 02:42:12 /// BowserRDML ha salido del chat /// 02:42:19 /// BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. /// 02:52:46 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 02:53:08 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// Category:Chat_logs/2016